An illusion of life
by kitsumi-sama
Summary: A/U In a peaceful town where nothing threatening really happens, a young CEO of a successful company called vongola manages to get his life mixed with a bunch of homeless kids who seems to distrust Giotto and his guardians. but Giotto got it in his head that he have to help those kids...so who's goning to have his way in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter-1**

Giotto yawned loudly while standing up from his desk; finally all the paperwork was done. now he just had to escape from the luxurious office before G dumps another pile of paperwork on him again, he thought sourly about the last batch, he had been cooped up in his office for hours trying to catch up with all the paperwork and his body sure didn't like it, he missed being out in the open air so with that thought in mind he sneaked out of the office as quietly as possible he needed some fresh air dammit! And if any of his guardians saw him he won't be getting it, looking around stealthily he spotted G talking…more like shouting to some poor person on the cell phone, Giotto sighed in relief 'Great now's my chance' a smug grin creped on his face and finally after a lot of hiding and hiding from the maids and butlers he managed to reach the front door of the massive mansion, Giotto scanned his surrounding again the coast was clear he dashed toward the front doors and out into the open air he almost did a little victory dance but stopped himself after all it was not quite flattering for his image, well he knew that sneaking out, and leaving the new batch of paperwork to G was not really mature and was really heartless but what could he do! He needed some time away from those damned evil…things…they call paperwork but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it silently he vowed to himself that he will make it up to G somehow when he returns with that finally done he moved towards the town with a semi-clear consciousness.

Unbeknown to Giotto, G was standing a few paces behind him contemplating whether he should go drag his boss to finish his paperwork or allow him this small taste of freedom. Sighing mentally G finally decided that a few hours away from paperwork would do more good than harm crossing his arms he let out a tired sigh and turned back towards the mansion… G really didn't know which would manage to kill him first his boss…or paperwork.

Giotto was happy, he was really happy, almost as happy as a five year old whom you just gave candy (^_^')… he was practically beaming, the town he was currently was really beautiful, the buildings looked as if they came straight from a fairy tale it had a historic taste to it despite all the disguised technology around it, Namimori was one of the most breathtaking towns he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot, so that was saying something it was a really peaceful town it was very rare to see someone who got robbed or killed in this town it was also rare to find any homeless people or children around Giotto simply loved it, right now not many people were around after all most responsible people would be in their workplaces doing their jobs right now. (Giotto: oy!) Anyway back to story…

After a lot of wandering around aimlessly Giotto finally decided to head towards the market place, the place was unusually empty today, so he simply decided to enjoy the peace, which was interrupted rather rudely might I add when something…I mean someone bumped into him, and that someone was sent sprawling towards the hard floor. The figure was that of a child no older than eight, the kid had long brown hair that defied all laws of gravity and a rather dirty and tattered looking clothes, he was currently rubbing his sore backside while muttering a soft "owie" the kid was holding into a plastic bad as if it was a lifeline.

Giotto being the kind and compassionate man he is bent down "are you alright kid?" Giotto asked while offering his hand toward the little child.

The child snapped his eyes open and looked at the blond man in front of him his already large caramel colored orbs growing larger, the boy stood up abruptly bowed his head lightly muttering a soft "sorry mister" and tried to dash away…now the key word here was 'try', Giotto didn't know what possessed him but he held onto the child's wrist (he still couldn't decide whether this kid was a boy or a girl) the child looked back at him shocked, and Giotto was for a second lost in those caramel colored eyes the eyes held a sad look in it a look that told the man that this child had seen a lot of things that a child his age should not even know, for some reason he pitied the kid, a kid he knows nothing about, But before Giotto could do anything a yell from behind interrupted him.

"Stop that damn kid he stole my bread!" the gruff voice shouted

The kid's eye widened in panic and in a surprisingly strong pull he managed to pull his wrist from the blond man's grasp and started running away.

"This way Tsuna!" another young voice said and both Giotto and the small brunet's eyes snapped to look at the source of the voice to find yet another young boy with messy black hair and soft hazel colored eyes his clothes was at the same state as the other kid tattered and dirty the kid, no known as 'Tsuna' seemed relieved and ran toward the taller boy and the two of them disappeared into an alley.

Giotto stood frozen in his place the kid, Tsuna, looked exactly like him. A few paces behind him the baker was panting, unable to continue his chase after the little runt. Finally Giotto decided that this was enough for today, and managed to make his way back toward the mansion in a dazed state, the little kid's haunted caramel eyes never leaving his mind. he decided to ignore it for now it's not like he would see the kid ever again…right?

* * *

**So what do you people think? Good? Bad? Any ideas or suggestions are greatly welcomed and I would really like to know what you think of this…so please review it motivates me to update :D**

**-kit-**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter-2**

Tsuna was never that scared in his life…well…ok that's not true, he had been scared like a thousand times before, but most of the time there was someone from his 'family' to calm him down. Tsuna was a clumsy petite boy that was often mistaken as a girl because of his brown fluffy hair –not that anyone could tell that it's fluffy with all the dirt and grime on it- and his doe like caramel eyes, he was really clumsy which was usually a problem, So when at that day he managed to steel some bread without the baker noticing at first, he was beaming.

Imagine his horror when he tripped on his own legs and fell flat on his face, the bread he was holding scattering everywhere. At first he seemed stunned, that was until a shout of "what are you doing with my bread you brat!" snapped him out of it, he quickly collected what he could from the bread that fell on the floor and ran.

He ran as fast as his little legs would allow him to, and luckily for him he was pretty fast! The pain he felt in his knees when he fell down dimmed as the he felt the adrenaline rush through him the thought of what would probably happen to him freaked him out and encouraged him to run faster.

Closing his eyes as unwanted memories assaulted him; he kept running the wind rushing by him as he sped up and…he was literally thrown a few paces back, still clutching the plastic bag where the bread he stole resides.

Tsuna couldn't help it he muttered a soft "owie" while rubbing his sore backside, completely forgetting about the baker, he was snapped out of his trance when he heard a gentle voice saying "Are you alright kid?" Tsuna snapped his eyes open to see the man's face in front of his, Tsuna stared at the man for a while the man had the same hairstyle as him but it was blond and it looked really soft! His eyes looked almost orange and it looked as if it could glow in the dark they held a warm look in them, but Tsuna learned from early age to not trust anyone, especially adults, they would deceive you act all friendly towards you to get what they want and when they get it you would be thrown away like trash. Tsuna knew that well, and he didn't plan on experiencing it again. So he quickly (and clumsily) stood up bowed his head slightly and muttered "Sorry mister" and tried to dash away, before he felt a large and warm hand on his own small wrist, preventing him from escaping.

Now Tsuna knew that when someone holds onto your wrist like that it couldn't be a good thing, in the back of his mind he heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like his Nii-chan Hayato telling him to kick the man in the groin and run away as fast as he could.

But he had this feeling in his gut that the man didn't mean him harm he stared at the man's captivating eyes waiting for the question that the man in front of him was trying to utter, but the oh-so-familiar voice of the baker shocked him his earlier thoughts of the pain that was to come if he was caught swirled around his mind and in a surprisingly strong burst of power he managed to pry his wrist from the older man's grasp and started dashing away blindly he could feel the panic attack that slowly was overwhelming him, but the heavenly voice of his other Nii-chan, Takeshi, saying " This way Tsuna!" calmed him down.

He knew that his Nii-chan's' were strong, all of them, he wish he was as strong as them sometimes, so that he could protect them as well, he thought a bit wistfully he wasn't as strong as the rest of them he was very small for his age, he also looked a lot like a girl, he hated it when people mistook him for a girl! Tsuna thought with a cute pout forming on his lips, as he ran with his Takeshi-Nii, the nagging in the back of his mind that often warned him of approaching danger stopped and he knew that they weren't being chased anymore.

Takeshi was watching Tsuna intently the petite boy's knees were skinned but he didn't seem to notice and Takeshi knew better than to point it out, he would tell Sempai to treat it later, Tsuna's expression changed from that of panic, to thoughtful, and then a cute pout formed on the smaller boy's lips and then he grinned.

"What are you thinking about, Tsuna?" Takeshi asked cheerfully.

"Hmm…? Oh… nothing" the younger boy replied sheepishly, and then after hesitating slightly "Ne… Takeshi-Nii…I want to be strong too!" The 8-year-old declared boldly.

Takeshi was momentary stunned by the bold declaration of the normally timid boy, but grinned his normal thousand-watt grin and said "huh? ... Why? Tsuna is amazing the way he is now!"Takeshi exclaimed while ruffling the brown mass of hair.

Tsuna blushed furiously at this; he was still not used to any kind of praise. "Thanks…Nii-chan".

"Ha ha ha…it's the truth Tsuna, Now let's hurry, the others might get worried and send a search party if we are too late".

Tsuna shuddered at the thought of what his other over-protective siblings might do if they were really late.

They were not really his siblings, but just bunch of kids who decided to stick together and formed a very strong bond almost like a real family. They were 8 kids in total in which the eldest was only 11 and the youngest was 6, they were young but they managed to live alone all those years and stay alive so that was really something.

Tsuna was thrown back to reality when he heard Takeshi's-ever-cheerful-voice declaring that they have arrived.

Glancing at the cave in the middle of the woods that they have claimed as their own he couldn't help but grin as he thought of surprising his siblings by his success in getting some food, with that thought in mind he completely forgot his older look-alike and entered their 'home' with Takeshi still clutching the plastic bag to his chest.

* * *

**A/N **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, alerted or favorite-d this story i really appreciate it guys :D it made me really happy so thank you so much. I will try to update quickly but i can't promise anything as it's the summer vacation ight now. so please review and tell me what you think any suggestions or critisizm are always welcomed but please no flames. well then ebjoy your vacations everyone.**

**-kit-**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own khr**

* * *

**Chapter-3**

Giotto was really annoyed, he was feeling really cranky, and that was all because of G, you see: it had been almost a week now since Giotto saw the kid, Tsuna, he reminded himself. For some reason a voice in the back of his mind kept nagging him about the kid, he just couldn't forget the kid's face.

Maybe it was the fact that the kid was scarily similar to him, or maybe it was the look in its eyes. (_'it' since Giotto is still not sure about_ _Tsuna's gender ^_^'_) …as if the reason to why the kid bugged him helped. No! Giotto often found himself spacing out thinking about whether the kid was alright or not which really creped him out, he felt like a freaking pedophile.

No matter what, the problem right now was –according to G- his ever faithful right-had and assistant, that he was spacing out too much and that didn't help in reducing the ever present pile of paper-work.

"…Are you even listening to me Giotto?" G huffed angrily as he noticed that far away look in Giotto's eyes that told him that the blond man was spacing-out…again!

G, seeing that reasoning with Giotto won't get him anywhere, decided to take a more drastic measure. He hid Giotto's stash of sweets.

Now, if you happened to know Giotto for a long time and knew the said man well, you would know that he was pretty easy going man, he wouldn't get into fights and petty arguments without a good reason. He was a peaceful person who disliked violence.

…but once you deprive him of his daily dose of sweets, turns out to be the exact opposite.

So now you have: a very cranky and violent Giotto and a fleeing G.

G even managed to lock Giotto's office door –not that it would stop him but no harm in trying-

Now G knew from experience that if Giotto couldn't find him he would eventually return back to his paper-work since Giotto knew that if he managed to finish an acceptable amount of paper-work G would return his sweets back.

So G just had to manage not to get caught for the time being, and being the genius he is, he concluded that a short trip to the town would do the trick.

Making his way to the garage, he figured that taking a car with him would be easier, since the people in this town rarely use cars they liked to stick with the old-fashioned theme of the town and actually 'walk' to their destination, G's musing was cut short as he reached his destination, walking over to his beloved-and least expensive- car (a shiny red Volvo S80), he finally managed to escape the mansion without being caught.

* * *

Hayato was not having what one would call exactly a nice day, first of all he couldn't sleep, Then he got into a fight with this stupid cow, which in turn caused the stupid cow to run from their 'home' causing Juudaime to be mad at him and now they couldn't find the stupid cow.

And that was how you could find a very pissed off Hayato, tagging behind him a very loud and worried Ryohei.

"Where did he EXTREMELY go?" the stupid turf-top shouted loudly…a little too loudly…ok…very loudly.

"That's why we are searching, stupid turf-top!" Hayato replied angrily.

"Shut up octopus-head! It's your fault anyway" Ryohei huffed angrily crossing his arms over his chest.

Hayato couldn't say anything to that, the stupid cow did annoy him but Hayato was still worried he considered Lambo as a younger brother and since he was the youngest of the group-only 5 years old- he was the most spoiled…well…as spoiled as someone in their situation could be anyway, so when the stupid-cow ran away and after 3 hours passed he still didn't come back, Tsuna managed to convince everybody, even Kyoya to split up and search for the stupid-cow.

Nearly an hour had passed since they started their search and Hayato was getting very worried, Lambo was young, he could be in any kind of problems right now.

As Hayato's mind started to wander into what possible disasters the cow was in right now –which didn't calm him down the slightest bit-, Turf-top was still yelling on the top of his lungs "LAMBOOOOOO, WHERE ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME"

Hayato could feel the vein in his temple throbbing, just as he opened his mouth to yell at the stupid turf-top to shut up, Ryohei exclaimed with an equally loud voice "AH…LAMBO THERE YOU ARE!" grinning like mad the stupid turf-top started racing towards the small black-haired child in a cow suite.

It seems that once Lambo heard Ryohei's voice he turned around, it looked as if the small child would run to Ryohei but once he spotted Hayato the cow-child went still, the small child huffed and crossed his arms taking a deep breath he shouted "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH BAKA-TO" and with that he turned around closing his eyes and racing in the direction of the road, he failed to notice the car that was racing at high speed down the road, but it didn't fail the notice of the other two boys, they could feel the panic that gripping them "LAMBO, WATCH OUT!".

"LAMBOOOOOOOO" was all Ryohei could say as he watched with wide eyes panic lacing his voice.

Never before had Hayato called the small cow-boy Lambo except when the situation was really serious, and Lambo could hear the panic in Baka-to's and Ryohei-nii's voice, so the small boy stopped and opened his eyes but when he finally noticed the car racing towards him…it was too late.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hehehheeheh cliff-hanger :D. What do you think of this chapter? It had been hell trying to write this one ,but I finally managed .so people tell me what you think reviews and criticism are welcomed but please no flames. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, alerted or favorite-d the story.**

**-kit-**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter-4**

G was rather annoyed; he finally managed to reach a deserted street somewhere not that far from the mansion, no one would bother to pass through this place so he could drive as fast as he could without worrying about innocent bystanders.

As he silently hummed with the music blaring out of the radio, he felt his cell-phone vibrating in his pocket, sighing, he knew that it would be someone telling him to get his ass back to work, maybe he should just ignore it, but after a while of ringing non-stop G was seriously considering the idea of throwing the cell out of the car window.

Finally accepting the call, his ears were greeted by the soft voice of his friend, Asari Ugetsu.

"What do you want music-freak?" G asked rather rudely.

"Hello to you too, G…"was the calm response.

The man, Asari grated on G's nerves. The man was so calm it was annoying, he could curse him all day long and the man would just laugh it off, he was…well…annoying.

"Get to the point flute-freak!"

"Maa, Maa, G calm down, Giotto just asked me to call you…he seemed quite annoyed" Asari added with a quite chuckle.

Just as G was about to answer, a bump on the road jerked the car making him drop his cell on the car's floor so without bothering to stop the car since no one would be around this street in the first place G bent down and started feeling for the cell.

After about a minute or so he found it, making a triumphant sound in the back of his throat. Putting the cell back on his ears G mumbled quietly "sorry about th-" he couldn't finish the sentence as his eyes finally grasped the situation in front of him. A young kid was standing in the middle of the road in the car's path as he, G, was moving at a very high speed finally it seemed that is mind decided that now was a good time to return back to him, he slammed his legs on the brakes, but it was far too late he still managed to crash into small boy.

G stared in horror as the car finally stopped the small boy laid unmoving on the hard asphalt, his mind numbly registered some shouts of distress from outside as well as the sound of his good friend Asari coming out the cell phone that lay down on the car floor long forgotten, his breathing coming out ragged as he sat numbly, finally snapping down from his trance he glanced at the cell phone and picked it up fumbling with the seat belt, the kid needed medical attention right now.

"Asari!, prepare the medics quick I'm coming back right now!" with that he threw the cell phone away from him and headed toward the three figures in front of his car.

"Lambo!, LAMBO! Wake up dammit" the first figure was that of a kid no older than 8 with dirty silver hair that looked grey and rather tattered oversized plain red shirt and black shorts that were in the same condition as the shirt. G couldn't see the child's face since G was facing the child's back they seemed to not notice his presence.

"Let me check the child…" G said with the calmest voice he could muster, which wasn't really calm he could feel his voice shaking.

The silveret whipped his head and stared at G with hate filled stormy green eyes, the boy's eyes were brimmed with unshed tears. The other boy had snowy white hair that was rather dirty as well, he was wearing a green T-shirt and a pair of black training pants (which were dirty and tattered too) his face was blank and had some cuts over it, his silver-grey eyes held a faraway pained look, as if remembering something unpleasant the boy stood there unmoving, his attention returned to the silveret who glared at him with such fierce hatred that G who was rather used to those kind of looks found himself shivering.

"And why would I do that you fucking bastard!" the boy spat angrily anger was clearly written on his face his hands never leaving the younger boy who was still thrown on the ground, bleeding.

"Do you want the damn kid to die?" G shouted in frustration, the kid could probably be dying already, and he not plan on adding murder to his list of sins.

This however seemed to have snapped the boy of whatever hateful thoughts, glancing at the little boy on the floor, he glanced at G again he then sighed and stood up.

G understood he simply bent down picked he extremely light kid up and carried him to the car.

* * *

Hayato knew this was probably the most foolish thing he had ever done in his life after all he knew not to trust adults they were evil creatures that won't hesitate before taking advantage of the likes of him. But as he stared at the stupid…no as he stared at his younger brother lying there unmoving on the floor he didn't have any choice but to take the risk. He chanced another glance at the obviously young and frustrated man; he finally complied and let the red (pink?)-haired man carry his brother to the expensive looking car.

Hayato started following the man but he notice that the turf-top still didn't move from the spot he was in since the car accident, he walked over to the older boy and tugged at his sleeve.

"oy! Turf-top…we are going…" he trailed off not sure how to continue.

Ryohei seemed to snap out of his trance but the boy was still unresponsive, Ryohei moved numbly behind Hayato both of them riding on the backseat of the car while Lambo laid there in the front seat.

G drove as fast as he could he needed to get to mansion quickly, he chanced a glance at the two little boys in the backseat, looking in the rearview mirror, he couldn't help but notice the state the two kids were in they seemed tired if the circles around their eyes were any indication then they didn't get much sleep they also looked too thin he grimaced slightly as they notice how bony their wrists were they also had some bruises here and there nothing to serious but they still looked horrible the white haired boy kept his silver-grey eyes glued at the front seat, clearly in a state of shock. While the other silver haired boy kept glancing around and fidgeting as if afraid of something his shoulders were tense as if ready to run if needed his stormy green eyes were still worried and obviously scared (though the young boy hid it well).

G frowned they obviously were orphans or at least homeless kids maybe runaways? , but that aside as G studied their features properly he could see the glaring resemblance to him the other white haired kid resembled his friend and priest knuckle.

He frowned again then returned his gaze to the road glancing at the youngest of the three he noted that the kid was at a similar state as the two boys, he was wearing a cow suite that was really dirty his afro-like black hair looked dirty, he had small scratches all over his face the kid was rather small maybe 3 or 4 he was bleeding from a gash at his sluggishly. G gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the stirring wheel; he will not let that kid die. With that thought he sped up more he could already see the gates of the mansion. Just a bit more.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you guys so much for your kind reviews, and thanks for whomever favorite or alerted this story I really appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter and sorry for the wait this chapter was hell to write :D thank you guys and don't forget to review plz and tell me what you think.**

**-kit-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter-5**

Asari stared blankly at the cream-colored wall in front of him a cell phone hanging loosely from his hands "huh?" was all he could utter. For some reason the situation was slow to register into his mind. 1…2…3…seconds later, what G said was finally sunk in and Asari was about to enter into a panic attack, but remembering the panic already in his hot-headed friend's voice he took a deep breath and started his mission of assembling the best medics in the mansion.

After a while G was finally able to reach the huge gates of the manor. Pulling in the car he quickly unbuckled his seat belt and took the unconscious kid in his arms. The rest of the walk to the manor door –which didn't take a lot of time since G was practically running- happened in a blur he was greeted by the sight of his friend Asari and a pair of medics. The medics seeing the state the cow-boy in quickly rushed to take him away from G's arm.

Asari rushed them into a waiting room in the manor while the medics examined the little boy.

"What happened G? Who are the kids?" Asari asked quietly as he glanced at the sorry state the boys were in.

"Not now Asari please…" G replied tiredly.

With a sigh Asari knew that he should leave this alone for now. After all G didn't swear and he looked tired. So instead he shifted his attention to the two kids. They looked tired under-fed un-rested and dirty. The silver-haired one was tense as if expecting to be attacked or something while the white-haired one was fidgety looking around constantly and twirling his fingers glancing at the clock at the other end of the room every now and then. Asari couldn't help but feel sorry for the children "Is there anyone whom we should alert?" he asked them quietly.

Both little heads turned to look at Asari, one obviously distrusting while the other was still in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" was the rude reply from the silver-head. However it seems like Asari was not affected for he smiled softly and said "Sorry about that…my name is Asari Ugetsu and you would be?". It seemed like the soft reply shocked the kids.

Hayato didn't really know what to expect all around them they were surrounded by adults, untrustworthy and fake. He couldn't help but tense, he longed to just dash across the room grab the stupid-cow and the turf-top and run away from here to a place where there are no adults to return to the rest of his 'family' but Hayato knew better. Turf top's meager knowledge about medicine was what kept most of them alive but they could never afford buying any medical supplies if the idiot-cow's injury was that serious then they won't be able to save him, he valued the stupid cow's life, if it meant sitting and being surrounded by a bunch of adults then he would do it. After all they promised each other that by the end of the year all eight of them would still be alive, even Chrome was doing her best to stay alive after all she had the weakest body and health out of all of them, damn adults they were the reason they had to suffer so much, he was snapped out of his thoughts when the baseball-freak lookalike addressed them, when Hayato replied rudely he was expecting to be hit or something after all '_they_ didn't accept being talked rudely to' he thought bitterly. So when the man smiled and introduced himself, Hayato felt his eyes widen, taking a good look at the man he noted the rather expensive suite the man was wearing, the man in front of him was young in his early twenties or something he had dark black hair and dark blue eyes his face was friendly and he seemed really easy-going . Hayato was however saved from the awkward (to him) situation when a medic came out of the operation room. The medic informed them that the injury wasn't that bad it was just a concussion, but the boy would likely be out of it for a while due to shock and the kid's body needed rest, he also commented about the kids state of being undernourished and not having the rest his little body needed other than that the kid would most likely wake up in a week's time by the latest.

A collective sigh of relief broke through the waiting room and the news seemed to snap Ryohei back out of his memories, seemingly ignoring everyone else he made a bee-line towards the room the doctor came out of and no one stopped him.

Seeing the small figure of his little brother almost swallowed by the amount of blankets he looked so small and harmless but what relieved Ryohei was when he saw the slow peaceful rise and fall of the small chest indicating that the kid was having a restful sleep. "Thank god" he muttered silently which was way out of character for Ryohei.

"The kid needs rest why don't you stay here for the time being?" G was still feeling guilty about putting the kid in this state in the first place so he suggested this solution to the kids. The silveret was about to argue but it seems like logic won out.

Asari glanced at G and smiled, god that man had a soft spot for kids…

"If we are going to…stay…here, then we have to tell the others" the silveret commented gruffly while sending a glare towards them obviously displeased with the situation. G briefly wondered what could have happened to make the kid so un-trusting.

"Others?" Asari questioned G's lookalike.

"Yes others, or do you have a problem with that? We wouldn't mind leaving after all" the kid said glare still plastered on his face.

"No, there is no problem at all we won't mind some others" said smiling kindly "how many are there? One of you could come with me so that we could pick them up" Asari himself didn't mind having kids in the house, and he knew that Giotto wouldn't object.

"…Eight…we are eight all together, we have to pick 5 more…" the boy said slowly as if not sure if he should answer or not.

The man in front of him beamed "so then little boy will you come with me so that we could pick your friends up?"

The silver-haired boy glanced at the white-haired one who nodded in urgency. The others must be worried by now.

The silveret sighed; sparing the small-cow boy another worried glance he nodded towards the older man and trailed after him.

"Hayato…" the young boy said while looking the other side a small blush forming on the younger's face he was not used to being polite to anyone but this man made him feel quite calm.

"Hmm?" Asari questioned the small boy.

"…You asked about my name before… It's Hayato" the small boy elaborated quietly.

The suite-clad man beamed "well then Hayato, I hope we could get along well" the black-haired man exclaimed but the small silveret ignored him. Making his way to the garage, Asari motioned for the small boy to sit beside him and Asari started driving following Hayato's directions the sun was already starting to go down.

* * *

**A/N**

**Phew~ finally this chapter is done… thank you guys so much for your support I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry I couldn't put chrome and mukuro in this chapter but they will appear in the next one hopefully. Tell me what you think any suggestions would be really welcomed but please no flames… yeah also I forgot to mention in chapter 3 I think lambo said " baka-to" I wrote it instead of 'baka-dera' because here they are all on first name bases so 'baka-to' instead of 'hayato'. **

**-kit-**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter-6**

Chrome stared at the jagged roof of their makeshift 'home', she was so very tired and her body felt as if it was burning. It had been a bad idea, going out there and running around.

It had strained her body too much and now she was suffering the consequences, but she didn't regret it, In fact she was glad that she could be of any help, She was the one always protected because of her weak health and body not that it was her fault but still she missed the days when her body was still normal now she wasn't allowed to go out and help with the food and sometimes with the money and other daily needs.

She always felt as if she was a burden, but whenever she mentions this to her brothers they scold her. (Of course each with their own unique way XD), but today was a special case and they agreed to let her help, just as long as she promised not to over-strain herself and they also made her promise not to leave Mukuro-sama and wander alone.

But now it was night time and they still couldn't find Lambo what more Ryohei-nii and Hayato-nii still didn't come back.

Everyone was worried she glanced around; her Mukuro-sama was out wetting some rags so that they could cool off her fever a bit, the cloud person, Kyoya-nii was pacing and every now and then mutter about 'late herbivores getting bitten to death', Tsuna-nii was sitting in front of her knees drawn to his chest while biting his lips glancing at the entrance of their 'home'.

Chrome bit her own lips and averted her eyes. Takeshi-nii was outside, pacing in front of the cave entrance waiting for any kind of sign that the missing group returned. Hopefully Lambo would be with them.

* * *

Asari smiled as he chanced a glance at the small beside him, the boy looked nervous and flustered as if he wasn't sure if he's doing the right thing or not, Asari returned his gaze towards the street it was getting dark and they didn't need more accidents.

The musician frowned, he hoped the kid wouldn't be that scared of him, the boy was so tense, it hurt Asari just thinking about what might have been the cause of such behavior. They were nearing the forest surrounding the peaceful town he directed a questioning look towards the silver-haired boy, the boy simply stared blankly at him so Asari decided to voice his questions.

"So…where exactly is your 'home'" earlier when Asari asked him where the other kids where, the boy simply replied 'home'.

"…" the boy didn't answer.

* * *

Hayato was really anxious…he shouldn't have done this…he should have just grabbed both the stupid-cow and turf-top and ran away, but he wasn't stupid, the moment they offered them home, he could already imagine how they could actually live like decent humans, how Chrome would finally be looked after professionally, but once again they were adults, and adults were the reason Chrome was like that in the first place. Both Chrome and Mukuro were the only blood-related siblings, they were sold young by their parents to a military group where they were experimented on , that military facility was trying to make humanoid-weapons to help in the war…Chrome was a failed experience all those pathetic excuse of humans managed to achieve was weakening her body drastically until even the simplest actions would tire her out… As for Mukuro…well they turned his right eye into a weapon called the six paths of hell, it was actually one of the reasons why they and especially Chrome were still alive. Hayato was snapped out of his thoughts when the man, Asari, questioned him about their 'home', he ignored him.

After a while of silence they were a few feet away from the forest edge, Hayato told Asari to pull off.

"Why? Are we there already?" the man asked ever too cheerfully.

"Kind of…follow me" Hayato said gruffly avoiding eye contact.

Hayato made sure to take more turns and intentionally going in circles so that the man won't be able to find the place alone.

* * *

After what seemed like eternity to Asari they finally reached a cave like entrance, but what caught Asari's eye was the young boy who couldn't be older than 9 pacing in front of the cave with an intense look on the young face. As soon as the boy heard them approach his head snapped towards the quickly, body tensing up as if ready to fight, the he saw Hayato and the mysterious boy's body relaxed a grin replacing the intense look from before but as the boy walked nearer he spotted Asari his gaze turned questioning and slightly worried he glanced questioningly at Hayato, who simply shook his head and gave him a look that said 'later'.

Asari studied the boy in front of him and almost did a double-take the boy could be described as his exact copy except for the eyes which were a light hazel color and the slight tan; the boy was wearing a blue long sleeved faded hoodie and blue jeans, however they looked dirty and tattered, the boy really looked tired as if he could slump down and sleep a whole week away, Asari felt really bad for those kids, they were obviously struggling just so they could live, this realization caused his chest to feel very cold.

"Yo! Mister, my name is Takeshi, who are you?" the boy exclaimed ever so cheerfully, but you could see it in his eyes the boy, Takeshi, didn't trust him not in the slightest, there was also this tensing of his shoulders as if ready to attack or run.

Asari sighed mentally and then plastered a gentle smile on his face." Hello there Takeshi, my name is Asari Ugetsu pleased to meet you".

Hayato cleared his throat.

"Ah yeah, Haya-chan, there is something you have to tell us right?" there was this slight dangerous undertone to the sentence as if telling the other boy to explain, and quick.

Hayato's eyes narrowed slightly how dare that base-ball idiot accuse him of bringing a stranger which happens to be an adult to their 'home' without a reason? And wait did he just call him Haya-chan? Hayato's eyes twitched and in a barely suppressed anger Hayato ordered to the baseball idiot to get the others from inside…they had a looong~ talk ahead of them, Hayato could barely suppress the shiver that ran along his spine as he thought about their reactions…this was not good, defiantly not good.

* * *

**A/N**

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me. Next chapter would finally be the chapter where all the first and 10th generation meet *smirk*. Thanks for the review favorites and alerts it really makes me happy knowing that ppl actually reads and enjoy this story so don't be shy and review :D**

**Yeah and there was someone who asked about posting a side story for their past before they meet, don't worry things about their past would be revealed along the way so I don't think there is a need of a side story right? And don't worry the cheerful events would eventually be up but not yet :D**

**So thanks everyone hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**-kit-**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter-7**

Kyoya was not a person to be messed with; he prided himself as a solitary person, never to be seen crowding with other herbivores, however, that was unfortunately in the past, ever since he met this part-time omnivore he got drawn into this little almost-always-herbivore's life and without realizing it he always stuck with them, and as more years passed he came to care for each and every one of them…well, most of them.

After a while he became an official part of their little family. The one who protects from the shadows. The one who would bit anyone who would dare hurt his 'siblings' to death, so now, watching his siblings looking so lost and worried, he was at loss.

There was no one to be bitten to death, and this foreign feeling clawing on his heart, he didn't want to admit it, but he was worried, very worried. And Kyoya did not get worried; silently he vowed to bit the one who caused this awful feeling to death. Sighing he glared at the entrance of the cave a low sound that sounded suspiciously like a growl was emitted out of the skylark's throat as if demanding the missing members of their tight family to materialize there out of thin air.

* * *

Takeshi's shoulders tensed as his keen ears picked up the sound of footsteps from a distance he crouched down in a defensive position in front of the cave entrance, fully prepared to defend their 'home' if needed.

Takeshi waited silently as finally the owner of the foot-steps appeared and Takeshi could feel the relief flood him releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding he straightened himself and allowed a bright grin to be placed on his face…until he caught sight of the person following his 'brother'. The man was really tall and lean built, clothed in an expensive looking suite, but what caught Takeshi's attention was the uncanny resemblance the two of them shared, for Takeshi it was like looking at an older version of himself, however he didn't let his mind wander, for instantly he feared the worse, he feared that those…'_people_' –if you could call them that- had came back for Hayato, he feared that _they_ would take his brother away from them, but if it actually came to that…they would fight with all they got after all, _those adults_ have no right to take Hayato away from his family, Takeshi glanced questioningly towards Hayato, the later simply gave him a look that said ' I'll tell you later'.

Takeshi felt relieved again, it wasn't _them_ after all. After introducing himself to the man who Takeshi now knew was names Asari, Hayato sent him to get the others…there were something they needed to discuss.

* * *

Asari glanced curiously as the two kids seemed to have a silent conversation, he smiled as the kid, Takeshi entered the cave-like structure to get the rest of the children, Asari vaguely wondered if the rest of the kids looked similar to any one he knew, it was kind of creepy because if he didn't know any better he would have swore that those kids were related to them, but what could he know he was just a mere mortal and coincidences like that happened all the time…right?

* * *

After a long while probably 10 minutes or so finally one by one the kids started to emerge, Asari couldn't help but stare at the pitiful sight in front of him, all the kids looked rather thin and dirty there were 2 boys walking in the front Takeshi from earlier and another kid who looked suspiciously like his friend and the head of security of all the Vongola branches Alaude Except with coal black hair and steel bluish-grey eyes, the young boy had a very distrusting glare that was directed towards Asari, who just brushed it off, behind the violent-looking kid was three others two were supporting a petite girl, the girl looked really pale and frail as if she didn't see the sun often, her right eye was bandaged, the bandages were surprisingly clean, her other eye was a pretty amethyst color however they seemed dazed and glazed over her cheeks were slightly flushed and she seemed tired her hair was purple with bangs slightly covering her injured eye. The girl was really sick, she needed medical attention. Asari shifted his gaze towards the other two towards her left a boy who looked no older than 10 and maybe even younger the boy looked really similar to the girl however he had blue hair that was tied up in a pony-tail that looked suspiciously like a pineapple his left eye was a bright blue while his other eye…was blood red with a kanji of six. Asari suppressed a shiver, the boy's presence was in itself creepy…just like another person he knew, he refrained from commenting about the mismatched eyes. Turning to look at the last of the group his eyes were met with a puff of chocolate brown hair that stuck everywhere and seemed to defy gravity the child's eyes were a pretty caramel color and were too wide, but instead of making the child look stupid it made him look cute almost like a pulshie, however Asari couldn't determine whether the kid was a boy or a girl, sighing Asari directed his gaze towards Hayato waiting for the child to start talking.

The child took a deep breath and opened his eyes determination filling them but before he could utter a single word a small voice filled with worry said

"Hayato-nii you're finally here! Thank god we were so worried and…where are onii-san and Lambo-chan?" the small brunet was talking too quickly but apparently the silveret understood him. The boy grimaced and averted his eyes away from those large innocent eyes in the back of his mind a small part mused about how could the child's eyes look so innocent even after everything he had been through before and even after he met them and they made this little family.

Hayato looked around before finally sighing, the others were also directing questioning glances at him completely forgetting the presence of the adult in the clearing, Hayato decided to get things over with and said the thing the others were wondering about.

"Lambo…Lambo was hit by a…car…"Hayato muttered quietly but everyone heard him clearly, there was a heavy silence that followed those words almost all their eyes were widening as those words slowly sank in but before any of them could go in a killing spree Hayato continued "…but he was saved by the guy who hit him, according to those people, Lambo just suffers from a mild concussion but would be out of it for a while." The news were delivered with a calm and blank voice and face.

A collective sigh of relief was heard as what happened registered, Lambo was safe, and that was what mattered the most to them anyway.

"that still does not explain why is the herbivore here" Kyoya muttered dangerously as his hands snaked their way towards his infamous tonfas, glaring at the man intensely his eyes never left the man from the moment they landed on him, the man could be a threat to them and any threat should be bitten to death.

Asari smiled and brushed the glare off he glanced at the kids before smiling a very kind smile that would make girls swoon.

"My name is Asari Ugetsu pleased to meet you all…and to answer your question…" he directed his gaze towards the raven-haired kid"…since your…'brother' is still in need of medical attention, me and my friends, decided that it would be better if you could stay with us for the time being, until your brother recovers" Asari said with a kind smile, however the answers he was expecting were certainly not this. Mutters of 'like hell!' and 'no way' and 'sorry..but no' resounded in the clearing all of them refused even the innocent looking brunet and his easy-going lookalike. 'ouch…' was all Asari could think of.

Hayato looked at Asari and muttered under his breath "just a sec…" with that he swiftly managed to get the group around him he whispered some things to the kids, they turned to look at the Asari and then at the sick-looking girl and after a few minutes of hushed whispers, the children looked less defiant, but not a bit less suspicious. Finally the pineapple-haired boy stepped forward.

"Kufufu~ fine, we accept your offer." The boy stated creepily.

Asari smiled "well I'm glad, you could get your things while the others rest in the car fine?".

The kids nodded in agreement however they all looked tense and worried, the pineapple kid and the raven-haired kid re-entered the cave and came back with a single black back-pack, which apparently held their belongings, Asari directed them towards the luxurious car taking their seats Asari started the car and made their way towards the mansion, all the while thinking what could have Hayato said to the kids to make them waver and whether it was really a good idea to offer those lookalikes a place in their home.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry guys it seems like I couldn't squeeze the meeting in this chapter but I promise it would be in the next one, more about the kid's background would be revealed along the way. And I really want to thank whoever favorite-d and alerted this story and thanks so much for the reviews they really make me happy hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for your support.**

**-kit-**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN KHR~**

* * *

**Chapter-8**

_'Daemon Spade'_ a name no one dared to utter without shivering in fear, it's not that he was a bad person, No quite the contrary he was a very good man, and a very successful one at that, Daemon was one of the most popular individuals in the entertainment industry.

However, sometimes, he tends to be a little creepy, no really he's not all that scary, it's just sometimes in a spur of a moment…he…umm...well…*sigh* who am I kidding?, that man is a psycho! You could tell just by looking at his smirk that there is no way he's planning something good, yet with this dangerous reputation around him, the melon-headed man had lots of fans…actually fan-girls to be more precise.

The man had just returned to his home-land Japan after a long-deserved vacation in the middle-east.

Now he was looking at the gates of the enormous mansion where some people who are associated with Vongola resides, stepping into the territory, the first thing he saw in the front lobby were five of his…_'friends'_ if you could call them that.

Raising his eye-brow at the odd occurrence he spoke in a voice laced with amusement.

"Nufufufu~ I didn't know you guys missed me so much that you would wait for me in the front lobby to arrive~" that seemed to snap them all out of whatever they were thinking about.

"Ah! Daemon! I almost forgot that you were due to come back today!" Daemon sweat-dropped as he heard what his boss exclaimed, they didn't even remember, the melon-head sighed mentally.

"Nufufufu~ so what is so interesting that our little skylark here would come out for?" Daemon Questioned as he spotted the platinum-blond head leaning on the wall away from the rest of the population. Alaude's eye twitched at that.

"I'll arrest you for your insolence, insect" Alaude said while flashing a pair of handcuffs. Now it was Daemon's turn to twitch.

"Nufufufu~ that was not very nice, skylark-kun~" Daemon stated dangerously, but before he could flash his own weapon a sound of a car pulling in the driveway caught their attention.

* * *

Asari glanced at the kids from the car's rearview mirror as he stopped the engine, somehow all five kids fit in the back seat rather comfortably, but that may have to do something with the pineapple haired boy taking the only(probably) girl of the group on his lap. The brown-haired kid looked as if (he?) could fall asleep right then and there, the violet haired girl was already asleep, with the pineapple kid running his fingers through her hair, the Alaude-lookalike was glaring menacingly at Asari from behind a protective arm wrapped around the petite brunette, while the kid Takeshi seemed to have abandoned his carefree attitude a wary look plastered on his face.

Sighing mentally Asari announced that they finally arrived. Their reactions were all the same guarded and wary. Asari got off the car and waited for the rest to do the same, they all looked too stiff, it was not natural for children to act like that, Asari thought with a grimace.

The pineapple-kid was carrying who Asari assumed was his sister on his back while the girl slept peacefully and the rest simply stood in a guarded manner, sighing he lead them towards the huge oak doors of the mansion.

Whom Giotto expected the kids to be, were certainly not those, well he was kind of happy that the kid who denominated his mind was with them but the rest of the kids were too…similar? To his friends it was creepy and if he didn't know any better, he would have said that those were their kids; seriously it was too much of coincidence…Giotto's musing was cut sharp as a menacing if albeit childish voice was made known.

"Where is the cow herbivore, herbivores?" the Alaude-lookalike asked…demanded…

"Maa, Maa Kyoya, no need to be forceful, they are going to lead us to Lambo, _'right_'" the Asari-lookalike said rather sweetly, Giotto could feel a shiver running down his spine

"Ne, mister, please where is Lambo-chan?"…the Brunette asked kind of pleadingly, the caramel colored eyes widening and lips forming a pout all in all the kid was absolutely adorable.

"kufufu~ I would rather like to know where is the cow brat~" the pineapple head, Daemon's lookalike said creepily, god that boy was scary…

All this time the silver-haired kid was silent.

Asari looked around seeing that no one would probably answer to the kids' request…demand…soon he decided to fulfill this role himself.

"I'll take you to see your brother and we could get acquainted in the way, is that ok?"

They seemed to look at the chocolate-haired kid for permission when the kid nodded, the pineapple-kid started.

"Kufufu~…my name is Mukuro and this…"he said gesturing to the girl on his back "…is my dear Chrome~"

Asari smiled at the progress, from the corner of his eyes he could see Daemon twitch, this was going to be fun.

"Well you know my name but I guess no harm in saying it again~ I'm Takeshi, nice to meet you all" the calm kid said with a grin but his eyes said that he was not pleased to be here at all. Hayato muttered what suspiciously sounded like 'tch. Baseball-idiot'.

"I-I'm T-Ts-Tsunayoshi, p-please call m-me T-Tsuna" the brunette now known as Tsuna stuttered nervously.

Looking at the last of their group the Alaude-lookalike just frowned and looked away.

Tsuna seeing that his Kyoya-nii was not going to introduce himself he said "and t-that i-is K-Kyoya-nii…"then glancing at Hayato he said"…and H-Hayato-nii"

"Well, pleased to meet you all" Asari said with a gentle smile. The others seemed to still be shocked however Knuckle was concentrating on an another different matter.

"Say kid, is your sister EXTREMELY alright?" Knuckle said looking at chrome. Now that Asari had a good look on her, she looked really sick with her face flushed and sweat beading on her forehead.

The questioned snapped all the kids into defensive stances forming a kind of barrier between the girl and the older men.

"kufufufu~ I assure you my sister is perfectly fine" however his voice was a bit strained as if he was wondering the same thing himself.

* * *

Mukuro knew that somehow Chrome's state was worse today than any other day, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it, but deep down he knew that if she stays like that there would be no way the girl could stay alive, but the idea of saying this out-loud made it seem final as if his sister was really going to die.

* * *

Knuckle noticed the boy, Mukuro, tightening his hold of his sister a whirlwind of emotions passing through his eyes however his expression remained the same, the same smirk was plastered on his face never wavering, the kid was great actor, but Knuckle being the doctor he was, he was EXTREMELY sure that the girl was so sick if the expression on the brunet was anything to go by. Sighing Knuckle decided, he approached the kids, he was going to treat the girl even if he had to use force he thought with a grimace.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ehmm….could this be considered a cliffie? Anyway thanks so much for all those who favorite-d and reviewed my story and I'm so sorry for the delay I couldn't access my laptop for a while so I'm really sorry for making you guys wait, hope you enjoyed this chapter please review *puppy eyes* :D**

**-kit-**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T WON KHR~**

* * *

**Chapter-9**

Ryohei could hear the voices coming closer to the infirmary, but he couldn't bring himself to care, he was ashamed of himself, as the second oldest of the group, he was the one supposed to reassure his younger siblings, but instead of being strong for them, he stood there, shocked, and he couldn't even move.

Berating himself mentally, he could only stare at his youngest brother, He had vowed to never let another incident like that happen again, he wanted to get stronger, and even more stronger so that he could prevent anything like that from happening to his siblings.

But here he was staring at his brother's prone figure, not knowing what to do.

A vision of a pretty girl with light auburn hair and honey-colored eyes a bright smile stretched across her face. 'onii-chan' she would always call him.

Anguish flooded the young boy's face as he remembered his younger sister.

His siblings reminded him time and time again that this incident wasn't his fault, and back in the furthest corner of his mind he knew that they were right.

But right now all he could think about, was how horribly he had failed the group that he thinks of like family and even more.

* * *

Mukuro was worried, no scratch that, he was _panicking_, he could feel his sister's irregular labored breath on his back, not that it never happened before, after all he thanked god every day that his sister was still alive up till now, his other siblings were forming a kind of circle around him and Chrome, Blocking the adults view of him and the petite girl, hoping against hope that his only blood-sister would be alright he continued walking tightening his grip on his sister a blank look firmly placed.

* * *

Daemon was not amused by the situation, the children were obviously not seeking their help but mostly accepting the offer because apparently they couldn't help it, the children's actions toward them was fearful and guarded, he frowned as he caught sight of the unconscious female, letting his eyes wander towards his friends, he noticed Knuckle frowning thoughtfully, the children were a couple of paces in front of them so Daemon figured that it would be fine to voice some questions.

"Nufufu~, Primo, do you think it's wise to let those brats stay in the manor" the melon-haired man said conversely, however he couldn't help the proud feeling that seeped through him as he saw the younger man shudder at his signature laugh, at least he hadn't lost his touch yet.

"What do you mean Daemon, I see nothing wrong with helping those children" the blond-man replied in a whisper so that the children couldn't hear.

"Primo, you're so naïve, those kids could be thieves for all we know." The man said thoughtfully, it wasn't that he was that heartless as to kick those homeless children out, he actually had no problem with the idea of the children in the manor, but it couldn't hurt to be cautious, you never know what other humans could be thinking.

"I understand your skepticism Daemon, but I don't think those children are here to rob us."

Daemon raised an eyebrow at the bold statement "Oh~, and how could you be so sure?" the melon-headed man questioned honestly curious.

The blond was looking so serious that Daemon braced himself that the information could be quite shocking.

"…My intuition" the blond said this while keeping a straight face.

Daemon sweat-dropped at the reasoning of the younger male.

A soft giggle in front of them caught their attention, it seems like their conversation was not soft enough because it looked like the kids had head them, the small brunette was gripping the silver-haired child –Hayato's- arm and trying to stifle a giggle, while Hayato's gaze seemed to soften as he glanced at the petite boy latching on his arm, the Takeshi-kid was smiling softly at the younger boy's antics, while the other two glanced softly at the kid.

It seems that all of the kids cared for the brunette a lot, this realization made Giotto crack his own smile, however this moment was short lived because soon they were standing in front of the infirmary door, the brunette's radiant smile was all but wiped off.

The group of kids rushed towards the silent figure engulfed by the soft covers of the comfortable looking bed.

Looking at the kids reactions, Giotto got the impression that they really cared for their youngest member even the silent one and the creepy one, Kyoya and Mukuro, if his memory served right, the look of utter relief that crossed the brunette's face when he saw his brother's chest rising and falling peacefully was heartbreaking, especially since Giotto was trying not to think about what emotions could have crossed the delicate face if the boy happened to meet his end.

Brushing off the morose thoughts he looked at them again only to see the small brunette whispering into the older white-haired boy, whatever the petite figure said, it certainly helped the older boy since, he seemed less depressed and a bit cheerful.

Giotto smiled and glanced at the relief filled faces but before he could say anything Knuckle beat him into it.

"So, now that you're EXTREMELY sure that your brother is alright how about a bath then dinner?" the man said kindly.

Their reactions varied a lot at the thought of a warm bath and a full dinner, but mostly they looked rather skeptic.

However with one glance at the petite brunette, who nodded at them they all agreed.

Alaude raised his eyebrow at the kid's actions since despite being so untrusting towards everyone in general they clearly trusted the small brunette insect with their lives, he wondered what exactly in the kids judgment did they trust, maybe the small brunette was more than what he appears to be, he needed to keep a close eye on those insects, if they planned on staying in this manor they were to follow his rules or else they may be bitten to death.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, ehm… I'm really sorry, for the long wait I'm really disappointed in myself, I couldn't bring myself to type this chapter up earlier, and for that I apologize, and also for making my loyal readers and reviewers wait, I'm really sorry. OTL**

**On the other hand, thank for everyone who reviewed and favorite the previous chapter I really appreciate those reviews and I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Please read and review :D**

**And _RAMADAN KAREEM_~ for all Muslims out there.**

**-kit-**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN KHR**…_this is getting boring XD_

* * *

_**Chapter-10**_

Tsuna could see all his brothers looking at him, after years of being stuck together, the children knew that Tsuna's sense of danger was uncanny, but never wrong.

Noting the way the adults looked at them as if they had found some kind of an interesting mystery, they weren't going anywhere any time soon, so at least they should know whether they were safe or not.

The other children seeing Tsuna nod that they were indeed safe could feel some of the tension leaving their bodies.

Mukuro, ignoring all the adults in the room, made a bee line towards the bed nearest to the annoying cow and gently laid his sister on the soft bed, sending them a glare to know that the little girl is off-limits now.

Giotto raised his eyebrow at the action mentally noting that he should probably assign a maid to look after the petite girl, Chrome…

Knuckle moved towards the huge oak doors and opened them, the rest soon followed, the children a bit hesitantly though.

15 minutes later each child was dressed in over-sized but soft and clean clothes and sitting around a long dining table waiting for the dinner to be served.

As Giotto studied the kids he couldn't help but notice how much difference a bath could make, to be honest the kids looked rather cute in their over-sized clothes he knew that if Elena was here right now she would be squealing like a high school girl and fawning all over them, other than that he noted the various bruises and scratches that littered their bodies mostly the kid, Kyoya and the other one Hayato, other than that there was no any visible wounds, but that was it 'visible' the kids needed some kind of medical checkup, making up his mind he opened his mouth to voice his suggestion…only to have someone else starting a conversation, he sighed, this seems to be happening a lot to him.

"You know, you never did introduce yourselves to the EXTREME" the Ryohei kid stated in a normal voice volume excluding the 'EXTREME' part of the sentence.

A single look from the small brunette made the boy lower his voice and rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

Giotto blinked thinking about it, the kid was right they never did introduce themselves.

Smiling reassuringly when he saw Hayato stiffen at asking something he spoke "ah…that's true I guess, My name in Giotto Vongola…"he then gestured towards the man with the peculiar tattoo that resembled a tree "…and that is G."

G stared at them for a while feeling a glare from the two white-heads before nodding in their direction.

Giotto then turned towards the person sitting to his right side "Asari Ugetsu" he gestured towards the kind Japanese looking man.

Asari smiled tilting his head slightly in a show of a bow.

"Next here Knuckle" the black haired male gave them an EXTREME grin

" Alaude, Lapmo and Daemon Spade" he gestured towards the three who were left in the dining hall the blond man gave a curt nod, the green haired one gave tired sigh and muttered something about 'brats and wanting to sleep' while the creepy melon head "Nufufufu-ed" quietly.

"And that's about it, Welcome to the Vongola manor" the blond said excitedly.

Before any of the kids could reply the massive double-doors were slammed open making the kids jump in their seats and Kyoya to reach towards his beloved tonfas.

Seeing that it was nothing just some chefs with trays loaded on their arms, quickly they set up the dining table and setting the delicious looking food down, the chefs exited the room after Giotto thanked them with his captivating smile.

The kids couldn't remember a time in which they saw that much food in one place at once they stared for a bit dumbstruck, not believing that for once all this food was being offered to them, waiting for the adults to start eating, to be sure that the food was safe they hesitantly reached out to try some of the food.

Alaude noted their behavior with interest, he couldn't help it they seemed rather interesting, if they had to wait to just see if the adults would eat from the same food plainly states that they thought that the adults could poison or put something in their food, this kind of caution usually comes from experience, Alaude internally frowned no one was allowed to live such a harsh life, saving his thoughts in another part of his mind he turned back his attention towards the food in front of him.

Tsuna despite being so hungry couldn't even finish half of his plate, he could never remember a time in which he felt so full in his whole life, back in the orphanage they never gave him much food…if they did remember to give him food at all, he and the other orphans were constantly abused either physically emotionally or mentally, they were never given their basic needs and were forced to steal from other people in order to remain alive, if it wasn't for Takeshi being with him in the same orphanage he didn't know what he would do, he would probably have given up a long time ago rotting away in this shabby and pathetic excuse of an orphanage.

Takeshi was the one who suggested running away in the first place and because of him, he was here now, and because they ran away they met their 'family'. Tsuna smiled softly at the memory glancing around him he noticed the others were done with their meal and looking at him he smiled at them.

Yups they were his precious family alright.

* * *

**A/N**

**So…ok I now I'm a horrible authoress, I promised you guys that I would not slack off in updating but I have been really busy those days and I couldn't bring myself to actually write this chapter so now since I couldn't fall asleep I decided to write it, so excuse me for any mistakes and reviews are always welcome I love you guys :D and _RAMADAN KAREEM_**

**-kit-**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter-11**

It had been hell for Giotto trying to persuade the kids to go to sleep, and finally after a rather lengthy argument, they agreed as long as they all stay in the same room, and before he could even state that there is only one bed in the room…the door was slammed shut in his face.

And that's how you could now find a sulking Giotto sitting in the corner of the family meeting room a dark aura surrounding him while muttering about how stupid look-alikes not respecting him.

His group of friends standing behind him sweet-dropping at the blonde's actions, G sighed deciding to snap their boss out of his depressed state so that they could address the more important matters.

G placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder in a comforting manner, before an overly sweet smile made its way to his lips.

"Giotto mind telling me why you never told me you had a child?" G asked in a sickly sweet voice.

A shudder passed through Giotto's frame before G's words registered into his mind.

"Huh?..." was Giotto's rather intelligent answer.

And if possible G's smile and deadly aura intensified.

"Don't 'huh' me Giotto! Why didn't you tell us that you had a freaking child!"

"Wha- "

"Nufufu~ that's true, Primo, that kind of hurts" Daemon said a rather fake hurt look plastered on his face, you could clearly see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"what? Bu-"

"Daemon is right Giotto, don't you trust us?" Asari said his signature smile absent from his face.

"Huh? Wait-"

"Yare, yare, Primo, this rather troublesome you could have told us" Lampo said while yawning widely, the spoilt teenager was lying on the soft plush carpet his arms crossed behind his head.

"Wait Lampo I-"

"I will arrest you for illegally impregnating a woman, insect" by now Alaude's patience reached its peak, he even demoted Giotto back to an insect, flashing his signature handcuffs, now Giotto was sweating bullets he was slowly taking some steps backwards while Alaude was slowly but surely approaching him, all the while Knuckle had his eyes closed in a silent prayer for god to forgive and protect Giotto.

15 minutes later.

A rather roughed up Giotto was standing glaring at the rest of the adults in the room… the fight with Alaude could have been still going on if Giotto hadn't pointed out that they had their lookalikes too, did that mean that they were their children as well.

After that comment they were forced to stop and think about it.

And after a long moment of brain storming they finally decided that it was coincidence, a freaky one, but a coincidence nonetheless.

"…Now what Giotto? " Asari asked his voice albeit softer than usual.

"What do you mean now what?" Giotto questioned tilting his head to the side a confused look in his orange eyes.

" The children, what will you do with them? They might be orphans or lost or abandoned…what do you think we should do with them?"

Giotto stayed silent for a moment contemplating the question; he really needed some chocolate right now.

"I…actually I don't mind having some children around, maybe we should question them know about whether they had a families or not, and during the time we offered for them to stay, see if we won't mind them around and if they want, they could stay here as long as they would like…"Giotto trailed off seeing the others blank looks.

"…that's actually…not a bad idea!" exclaimed Asari nods following his exclamation.

Sighing Giotto smiled, a feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that he made the right decision.

"Yare, yare, and I thought we would get rid on the snotty brats" Lampo sighed sadly, causing G to kick him harshly in the side.

"You're the only fucking brat I see here, brat" G spat dangerously.

Lampo swallowed back nervously tears of pain gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Giotto sighed as the familiar scene he was all too familiar with started playing…soon Alaude would say his infamous line.

"For disturbing the peace insects, I will arrest you."

Yups, here it is.

By the time the mini-war in the meeting room was over the clock had already struck 2 a.m. and Giotto had to wake up early to finish the paper work.

A devastated sigh left him as he mentally decided to check on the children before he goes to sleep.

The sight that greeted him, made him want to squeal like a high school girl and take some pictures, but being the (supposedly) respected man he is, he refrained from doing so and instead fished out his cell phone and snapped a quick picture.

Tsunayoshi, was asleep in the middle of the bed, his head resting on Hayato's stomach who was asleep sideways, curled to Tsunayoshi's side was Takeshi who held on of the brunet's close to him hugging it on the other side was the boy Ryohei holding the boy close to him his arms draped protectively over the small brunet, on the corner of the bed was Kyoya curled gently into himself an arm a cross to the opposite end of the bed, on the girl, Chrome's head, giving the impression of him petting her. Mukuro was hugging the girl possessively and using Takeshi's stomach as a pillow.

For some reason, Giotto instinctively knew that the small gap between the skylark and the pineapple twins was meant for the last member of the small group, Giotto sighed he hoped that the kid would recover soon, because somehow the picture didn't look complete without the cow child in it.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks a lot guys for all the reviews, favorites and follows it's so great to know that there are people who actually enjoy what I'm writing so thanks a lot your support is really appreciated.**

**So what do you think of this chapter? I'm thinking about bringing Elena in, in the next chapter what do you think?**

**I would also like to apologize for the late updates, I don't think I would be able to update regularly. Ever. XD so I appreciate it if you wouldn't mind the irregular updates.**

**And on another note, Eid Mubarak for all the muslims out there enjoy it :D kolo ka7k keteer :3**

**-kit-**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter-12**

"So what now?" Mukuro asked lightly from his position perched on the soft bed.

The door just closed and they finally had a little private time for themselves.

"Hmm… what do you mean Mukuro-nii?" Takeshi questioned cocking his head to the side to show his confusion, Tsuna mimicking his actions.

Sighing Mukuro rolled his eyes at his brothers' actions, why does it always seem like he's the mastermind for those stuff!

"They said, they would let us stay here until our dear little otouto is awake, which would be in a couple of weeks and those…people… are loaded! You don't suppose we should walk away from here empty handed!" the heterochromatic eyed boy said quite enthusiastically.

Hayato got a calculating look on his face while Kyoya had an interested gleam in his eyes as smirk slowly made its way across his face, Ryohei had a wide grin spread across his face almost identical to Takeshi's if not a bit mischievous, hell even Chrome seemed to murmur in agreement in her sleep, only Tsuna held a slightly vague hint of guilt but was soon squished when Mukuro explain that they would be taking just a small amount, it's not like they would even notice the difference, besides those were adults and as far they were concerned adults didn't really matter, they were after all distrustful beings.

After discussing their options they decided that the best course of action was to try and gain the adults' trust, study the mansion, locate where the money is placed and when that was done they would move on to the second part of their little scheme, and that was how to take the money and flee without raising suspicion.

Of course Hayato was the one who did all the planning, since any of the others would have been either too in-effective, or too damn bloody and disturbing.

Despite there being no possible 'disciplining' involved Kyoya liked the plan, if they managed to pull it right, their lives would be much easier.

Pleased with their progress, the children settled themselves in an all too familiar position and one by one sleep claimed them.

Chrome woke up to an un familiar feel under her, after all the floor in their 'home' was not supposed to be that soft…or that warm, looking around she waited until her eyes adjusted in to the darkness, looking around she the thing that she identified now as a bed, she saw her brothers deep in sleep, frowning, she tried to recall the events of the day that lead to such situation.

She frowned to herself as she thought about it, exhaling a bit loudly she got down from the soft bed and padded her way across the plush carpets and towards one huge window, she knew that her body was weak and she was not likely to be strong physically, however that didn't mean that she had to be a burden to her siblings, biting the inside of her cheek, she peered out of the window to try and get a better look at the night's sky.

She didn't notice the person who was creeping on her until he spoke.

"What are you doing out of bed my dear Chrome?"

Startled, she spun around quickly a hand clutching her heart and the other reaching towards something on her right side only to come face to face with a pair of heterochromatic eyes, sighing in relief she lowered both hands and smiled softly at he older brother.

"Nii-sama, you scared me!" the violet-eyed girl said gently.

Mukuro smirked as he saw his sister's hand shooting out towards her side, he knew she was reaching out for her trident, which was somehow safely hidden out of sight, they had taught her well, she was strong he knew that maybe not physically, but she could protect herself and hold her own on a fight, now only if she believed that herself.

"You still didn't answer the question, My dear Chrome"

"I…I was just…thinking Nii-sama…" she replied hesitantly.

Mukuro knew he should not pry so instead he focused on more important matters.

"How's your body feeling, Chrome?" the pineapple-haired boy asked, a hint of worry seeping into his voice.

Chrome blinked at the change in topic but gladly answered the older boy.

"It's fine, Mukuro-nii it feels like usual" she said with a smile.

Mukuro gave her one of his rare genuine smiles which she returned, taking the petite girl's hand he pulled her with him towards the bed and she didn't object merely following the older pineapple, settling into their familiar positions, Chrome smiled as she felt her brother's protective arms around her, she felt so safe with him here, and she liked this feeling and for once she decided to be a little selfish and bask in this feeling of protectiveness.

An ironic sort of smile tugged on Mukuro's lips as he watched his sister fade into the world of dreams, he had noticed her use of the word 'usual' and he knew that her usual was not like most normal people's usual, he sighed, he still felt like he failed his little sister, after all he couldn't stop '_them_' from turning her body into the fragile state it was in now, he felt...useless.

Pushing all the morose thoughts away, he pulled his sister closer into a hug and unconsciously edged towards his other siblings. They had quite a long day ahead of them tomorrow, and they had to start the first stage of their plan as well.

Mukuro smirked, he couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sooooo~…sorry for the late chapter guys, but school just started and I'm getting kinda busy…I almost forgot how over-whelming it could be XD…however, you guys could expect the chapters to be posted mostly on Wednesday or Friday.**

**But on another note sorry again guys for whoever wanted Elena in this chapter but I guess her appearance will be postponed a bit…I hope it's not that much of a disappointment.**

**And a special thanks for Final Syai Lunar Generation, her amazing review to one of my earlier chapters got me this idea, because I had just planed for it to be a simple family fluff with nothing serious, but then when does anything you plan do happen?**

**Anyway thanks for those who reviewed and alerted the last chapter your support is rather appreciated…thx :)**

**-kit-**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN KHR**

* * *

**Chapter-13**

It was dark, and cold, so cold… it felt empty, but this empty was somehow familiar. For a moment he feared that he was back at that horrible place. To those people he used to call family. A more logical part of his brain said that it was impossible; however the majority of his awareness was swept back in the overwhelming darkness.

Hayato gulped, he was really there. He was back at that accursed mansion. Fear gnawed on the insides of his stomach he could feel his body shaking, he was sure that any time now, the door would slam open, and that man he called '_father_' would come in demand Hayato to keep up with the impossible demands. And he knew that he would not be able to fulfill what the damned man's wished, he knew what came after that.

The undeserved '_punishments_', or more like an excuse to beat the crap out of the green-eyed child, after all Hayato was merely a burden, a useless abomination, something that should have never existed in the first place.

He could hear the heavy footsteps approaching, they were getting closer and closer, it stopped.

Right in front of his door, he could hear the door knob rattling, Hayato's breath was becoming more labored by the second his small body was pressed firmly across the bed's headboard, squeezing his eyes firmly shut…

* * *

"Haya-Nii, wake up!" a slightly worried voice said.

Hayato could feel someone shaking his shoulder, a distant voice accompanied it.

Shooting out of his lying position in the bed, the silveret stared at the small figure in front of him, squinting until his eyes got used to the light that filtered across the room, the boy relaxed as he identified Juudaime's voice.

The brunet was looking rather worried with his wide chocolate-colored eyes wavering; lips stuck out in a cute, yet worried pout, the petite boy frowned a bit.

"Hayato-Nii are you alright? You were having a nightmare."

The silveret just smiled brightly at his younger brother and shoved the dream into the darkest corner of his mind.

"Good morning Juudaime , I'm fine you don't have to worry" the boy was grinning so widely, his face could have broken into two.

The brunet seemingly relieved at the other boy's enthusiasm, brightened and then glanced around him.

The others were still asleep.

"Hayato-Nii, I…I wanted to go check if Lambo-chan is alright… could you come with me?" the brunet asked adorably.

Hayato couldn't resist the cute tilted head and the puppy eyes…not that he planned on not going with the small 8-year old ,in the first place.

Sighing, the silveret got up from the comfortable bed, careful not to step on any of his slumbering siblings.

* * *

Giotto sighed; there he was again glaring at his seemingly immortal enemy –Paperwork-.

Despite falling asleep at almost 3 a.m. Giotto was awake at the un-godly hour of 7 a.m. of course courtesy of G, who was now stuck helping Giotto with it.

Taking pleasure at the small bit of vengeance, Giotto returned his attention to the ever-growing pile of paper-work. They had to finish it before breakfast starts at 9 a.m.

Few minutes and 7 or so papers signed, Giotto was growing restless, fidgeting in his comfortable seat.

G glanced at his boss and friend, and inwardly rolled his eyes, ignoring the fidgeting blond, G proceeded to light a cigarette, all the while trying to read the contents of the paper in front of him, again ignoring the blond.

Finally, G couldn't take it anymore; a vein could be seen throbbing on his temples.

"**WOULD IT HURT TO SIT STILL**!" exclaimed a now very angry and red-in-the-face G.

The yell shocked Giotto, as the blond jumped out of his seat, and almost falling with his chair backwards.

"huh?" was his intelligent reply.

Exhaling heavily, G tried to reign in his temper.

"Why the hell, are you acting like a damned restless puppy?" G questioned in an overly calm tone.

Giotto paled at the tone his friend used, he didn't like that calm tone he knew that the best approach in this situation was to answer as quickly and as truthfully as possible.

"Uh… well…I don't know but, there is weird feeling, I want to check on the children!" the last part of the sentence was said in a hurried mess.

G's features smoothed at that, he too was worried, not to mention suspicious and guilty.

Sighing, G glanced at the blond, and almost grimaced, his boss was doing a very good imitation of the kicked-puppy-look, his golden-orange colored eyes going un-naturally wide.

Squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing the bridge of his nose, G sighed reprimanding himself, for being so weak against his boss, he finally relented and agreed to go check on the children.

* * *

"Are you sure we are going in the right direction?"

"Uh-huh"

Silence.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Juudaime!"

They had been walking for a while now, and to little Tsuna it looked as if they were going around in circles, Tsuna knew that his brother's memory was nothing to scoff at, despite that he was a bit worried.

Five more minutes and true to Hayato's claim, they were standing in front of the huge wooden door that leads to the infirmary.

Tsuna glanced at Hayato, he was being un-naturally quiet. Tsuna knew that was the after-mass of the nightmare, despites acting all ignorant of it, he knew that his brother was hurting inside, and that this nightmare scared him. But Tsuna knew better than to talk about it, Hayato was a proud person, regardless of being young, he would take an comment about his nightmares as an insult or a personal weakness, besides something were better left alone, after all he wouldn't appreciate anyone trying to pry into his past skeletons.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tsuna finally pushed the heavy door open. This seemed to snap Hayato out of his thoughts as well.

* * *

Kyoya grumbled to himself internally, while maintain an indifferent look outwardly. He. Was. Lost.

Somehow, while he was trying to locate the bathroom, which was actually the only other door in the room that didn't lead to the corridors, he got lost.

Now, standing in a spacious garden the raven hair boy growled as a rather cold breeze passed by him, making him shiver. He was dressed in only a huge dress-shirt that belonged to one of the adults and some black shorts that acted as pajama for the time being.

looking around, he decided that he liked this place. A huge fountain stood grandly at the center of it surrounded with huge clams, each clam opened slightly with a pearl in between, it looked regal.

The garden it self was surrounded by trees and flower beds full of sweet-scented exotic flowers he couldn't identify.

A glass round table with seven comfortable looking chairs around it and finally a padded bench was placed so that whoever sat on it could watch the whole beautiful scenery.

Kyoya absent-mindedly noted that the bench would make a great napping spot.

Planning on doing just that, Kyoya made a bee-line towards the inviting looking bench, however he paused in his steps as a helpless chipper reached his ears.

Glancing towards the source of the sound Kyoya was awarded by the sight of a tiny yellow fluff-ball, laying on the green grass, in front of a huge oak tree.

The little fluff-ball looked as if it was taking a deep breath, as it fluffed itself up more and tried to flap it's tiny wings, attempting to fly. 'Cute herbivore'

Kyoya glanced upwards, only to be greeted by the sight of an obviously abandoned nest.

Looking at the fluff ball, something jabbed at his heart, the herbivore was abandoned, just like he was.

Taking a few steps forward, the bird seemed to notice his presence for the first time, for the bird turned round and just stared at him.

Unusually intelligent beady black eyes alight with curiosity.

Seeing no violent reaction from the fluff-ball, Kyoya proceeded into scooping the bird up in his palms, bringing it to eye level with himself.

"Herbivore" he muttered in a monotone tone, however you could see the joy dancing his steely grey-blue eyes.

"Herbivore!, herbivore!" the bird chirped happily.

Kyoya's eyebrow's shot up in surprise; well that was one intelligent herbivore.

"Hn…Name. Hibird."

"Hibird! Hibird!" the bird chirped enthusiastically, flapping it's wings trying to fly and rest on the strange boy's black hair."

Kyoya chuckled and disposed of the bird on his head, now that this was done with. Kyoya again stalked away towards the bench flopping on it and taking the little bird and placing it on his chest, petting it and inwardly marveling at how soft its feathers were. With that thought in mind he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

I totally blame school.

Well, and the lack of muse as well.

Sorry people for the long wait, that was horrible of me. I apologize, and will accept any sort of criticism about that. *bowing* sorry guys.

So ahem… what do you think of it? The chapter is slightly larger than the usual ones.

Hibari and Hibird are now united, ah~ so sweet 3

I would like to thank everyone who showed their support to my story in any way or form, your reviews and comments are really appreciated.

And lastly i don't really know when the next update will be since I will start my first monthly examinations this Saturday. Math ew. Sigh, wish me luck guys.

-_**kit**_-


	14. Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN KHR.**

* * *

**Chapter-14**

Giotto was starting to panic. He and G had checked the children's room only to find it empty. G just raised a curious eyebrow at the empty room, while on the other hand Giotto's mind supplied very –impossible- worrying scenarios of what could have happened to the children.

Seeing that his friend's over-reactive imagination was getting the better of him, G, very graciously, wacked the blond on the back of the head.

Giotto yelped in pain, as he started rubbing the back of his head. He glared -which actually looked more like a pout- at G.

"What was that for?" Giotto yelled accusingly.

G released a suffering sigh.

"For reacting like an idiot, they are probably at the infirmary."

G's tone was very matter-of-fact. Giotto chuckled sheepishly and said "Uh…yeah sorry."

G turned around so that the blond couldn't see him when he rolled his eyes and made his way towards the infirmary Giotto following him.

* * *

Ryohei was EXTREMELY searching for a door that leads outside, Since he needed to do his EXTREME morning exercises but for some reason all the doors he ends up in front of led to other rooms. His wandering finally brought him towards the dark, heavy doors of the infirmary. Ryohei stood in front of the door contemplating his options he finally decided that he would visit his brother now and do his EXTREME exercises later.

* * *

kyoya was disturbed out of his nap by the heavy, cold and not to mention wet drops that landed on his face. opening his eyes grumpily and moving his hand to shield the little puff-ball on his chest, he glared at the sky for daring to disturb his nap, getting up from the rather comfortable bench kyoya let out a huge yawn and stretched in a matter not that different from a cat.

the weather looked really bad, the sky was grey and the wind was picking up steadily it really looked like a full-on storm was approaching.

A pathetic tweet brought his attention downward towards the fluff-ball. kyoya sighed and made his way back towards the grand mansion.

Meanwhile while everything was relatively peaceful, two figures moved stealthily across the mansion mentally mapping the area. however they never noticed the shadow that followed them silently as they moved , it's cold icy-blue eyes shining with distrust.

coincidently, across the same street that the incident with Lambo occurred, a sleek black limo was driving on in full speed due to the demands of the master, who was lounging leisurely across the soft leather seat, drinking a cup of espresso.

the car skidded dangerously sideways making the dark-haired fedora wearing man drop his precious espresso on the expensive carpet that covered the limo's floor. a dark foreboding aura engulfed the whole limo as the fedora-man tried to reign in his temper tapping on the glass that separated the passenger seat from the driver's , the man waited yet the glass remained unmoving. his irritation spiked up and with one swift movement the door of the limo was open and the man was making his way gracefully out of it. the sight that met his eyes was one that he never expected but would remain engraved in his memory for years to come.

Reborn, for the first time in years stood speechless as he took in the sight of a black-haired child who looks no older than 12 with burn scars running all over his face and probably his body, pummeling his drivers face into the ground.

deciding that the situation was more amusing than threatening, the fedora wearing man leaned across the car, taking advantage of the darkened sky to remain hidden. The kid hadn't noticed his presence yet.

the child spat on the ground as he took in the motionless form of the expensively dresses chauffer, that had been really easy the man didn't even put a decent fight! "that's what you get for almost running me over, trash!"

Reborn chuckled, that child sure had a temper. the sound drew the child's attention towards him and the boy's frown deepened as he couldn't see the figure who emitted that sound.

The boy didn't speak, but as he edged slowly forward a bright silver blur passed by yelling "VOI" and knocked the boy of his feet.

"Voi! Xanxus! I was looking for you!" the silver blur yelled accusingly.

" .off" the boy now known as Xanxus, gritted out as threateningly as a 12 year-old could. which, let's face it, isn't very.

AS the couple of children continued their -loud- bickering, Reborn took the chance to asses them.

the newcomer was obviously, younger and way shorter only reaching to the Xanxus boy's shoulder, with short silver hair that was plastered to his face due to rain, metallic grey-blue eyes and pale skin. to any normal person the silver-haired kid wouldn't look that different from a girl, but that was Reborn for you.

the other kid, Xanxus, has messy black hair and bright-red eyes a scowl firmly etched on his tanned face.

Both the kids looked, to be frank, homeless.

their clothes were tattered, they were dirty and looked to be malnourished as well , not to mention a casual bruise here and there. they were trouble makers, but that didn't bother him after all they showed lots of promise. decision finally made, Reborn leaned back to wait for the best moment and propose his offer. driver laying forgotten on the muddy ground.

Tsuna and Hayato sat on the edge of the soft infirmary bed. a frown etched on both their faces. Tsuna was worried about Lambo, even if this Giotto said that it would be a while before he woke up, he still couldn't shake off the fact that he might never do, and Hayato was thinking about their plan, it was not complete nor perfect, Hayato knew that they lacked alot of elements that would make the plan perfect but they've got to work with what they have. Besides if they managed to earn the adult's trust everything would be much smoother and easier and hopefully they would emerge from here victorious.

* * *

**A/N**

This chapter is dedicated to my sister,_ Byakurai Arashi_, for bugging the hell out of me until I finally wrote it :D and also for giving me the idea of the Chibi!Varia!. On another note, I'm not even supposed to be writing right now *sigh* I should be practicing for my listening exam...but then again, who cares XD

I would also like to apologize for the long wait but i kinda got my hand on this amazing book series called The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare. It's simply amazing I recommend it for anyone who likes fantasy/romance/adventure books. And if any of you had already read it, let me know?

Anyway, thanx for all of you who supported my fic. so far I really appreciate it, and hopefully you will continue to support it up till the last chapter *bows in gratitude*.

_**-kit-**_


End file.
